A Life Hidden
by C.W. Smith
Summary: He knew nothing of who he was, what he was, for ten years James Cole thought he was just a normal child. That is about to change. ABANDONNED
1. The Train

A Life Hidden

Chapter 1: The Train

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Don't even own my own house. That's all I'll say on the matter this whole fic.

To say that having to walk through a wall and finding ones self in front of a large red locomotive was strange would have been an understatement. Jim had known from the day Professor Minerva McGonagal had shown up on his families doorstep speaking of magic and wizardry that he would never be normal again. Not that he had been from an early age. One does not simply appear on the roof of his home, nor suddenly make things disappear without knowing they are different from others. His family followed him to the train. They were not related to him by blood, this James Harold Cole knew. He had been adopted early in life after being found in a garbage bag by his adoptive brother, Marcus. Marcus was no less then ten years his senior, and while Jim was heading off to start his education in Magic, Marcus was going to go on to University to continue towards his degree in Criminal Justice.

His adoptive Mother, Rose, smiled at him and pulled the youngest member of her home into a loving hug. She smiled as she said, "You learn everything you can, and tell me all about it when you write home."

Jim smiled and said, "I will momma."

Marcus smirked as he ruffled the younger boys hair, "And be sure you don't do anything I wouldn't do."

David Cole gave his son another hug and smiled at him, "Whatever you do there, you come back the best wizard you can. That's all I can ask of you. And try to have some fun while you're at it."

Jim smiled and adjusted his glasses. His dark hair brushed against his forehead as he said his goodbyes and pulled his trunk up onto the train. He found himself an empty compartment, and waved to his family through the window as they departed. After his luggage was stored away he sat down and sighed. He felt a familiar feeling against his skin and chuckled as a snakes head popped out of his left sleeve. He looked down and ran his fingers between the reptiles eyes and just sat there.

When the compartment door sprang open he was startled. He looked up and saw a red haired boy walk in and ask, "Mind if I sit here with you? Everywhere else is full."

Jim just smiled and nodded, indicating the seat across from him. The red haired boy stowed his trunk and sat down, looking rather winded. He reached out his right hand and said, "Ron Weasley."

"James Cole, you can call me Jim."

With introductions out of the way the two started discussing what was coming up and what they could expect. Jim was interested to know that Ron had five other brothers, all of whom were now or had been students at Hogwarts. He smiled as his snake popped her head out of his left sleeve again, startling Ron.

Jim smiled and said, "This is Sylvia. She's my friend."

"Your friend?" Ron asked, a little confused that the snake hadn't been referred to as a pet.

"Yes, she watches out for me, keeps me safe, and all she asks in return is white mice and some body heat. She's a Brazilian Boa Constrictor," Jim said.

"I see," Ron said, then pulled out a cage with a rather large rat in it. He kept the cage close by him as he said, "This is Scabbers, he's been in my family for years."

The snake took one look at the rat, then turned it's serpentine head towards Jim and hissed, _"I do not like that rodent. It tasssssssstes of lies and deceit. It tassssstes as if it were a man and not a mouse."_

Ron started to get freaked as Jim responded back, hissing to the snake in his hands, _"That isss strange. Do you dislike how Ron tassstes?"_

"_No. He tassssstes of friendship and honesty. But there issss a hint of ressentment, of being the one overlooked. It is a normal tassssste for one whom comes from such a large family I've found,"_ Sylvia replied.

Ron's eyes were wide as Jim looked at him. Jim had a confused look on his face as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're a Parseltounge?" Ron asked, his voice wavering.

"That's what Professor McGonagal called it when she brought the letter. I was rather interested in that ability when she explained it to me. I guess I'm just lucky," Jim said.

"Right, lucky," Ron replied.

"Before I found out about magic I was thinking of going into zoology when I got older. Being able to talk to Sylvia has made me very interested in reptiles and how they live, snakes especially," Jim said.

"I bet."

Before they could say anything else, the door opened and two other children looked in. One was a boy, rather shy and scared looking, and the other was a girl with big bushy hair and large front teeth. Jim looked up at them while petting Sylvia and said, "Hello."

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to have seen a toad have you?" the boy asked, stuttering the whole time.

"Sorry mate, only reptiles in here are on his arm," Ron said, pointing at Jim.

Jim gave Ron a look before saying, "Frogs and toads are not reptiles, they are amphibians."

The girl looked at him and asked, "You have a snake with you?"

Jim smiled and introduced Sylvia to the other two children. He then asked Sylvia, _"Can you find Trevor for them and bring him back here without injury?"_

The other two children had a similar reaction to hearing him speak to the snake for the first time that Ron had. Sylvia simply said, _"Yessss. I will find this toad and lead him here. You should be sssssafe enough with these three while I am gone. I will also tassste some of the other children. I do not want you to be harmed, my hatchling."_

Jim smiled and sat his left hand on the floor, allowing Sylvia to slither out of his clothes. The other two children just watched as the snake left the compartment, sliding between them. Jim looked up and said, "Sylvia will find him and lead him back, no worries."

The girl looked at him and introduced herself and the other boy, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom."

"James Cole, this is Ron Weasley," Jim said. Ron nodded as Neville sat down next to him. If Jim didn't know better he could swear that the two boys were trying to inch away from him.

"I haven't read about what you just did. Do you have that snake under a compulsion," Hermione asked.

Jim just shook his head, "No, she does what she wants. I just understand her, and can talk to her. Always been able to."

"You should be careful. It's against the law to practice Magic outside of Hogwarts if you are underage," Hermione warned.

Jim gave her a confused look, "But it's a natural thing."

"I know, and I don't really understand the reasoning myself. But the Ministry of Magic does not allow underage wizards to practice outside the school."

Jim looked at her confused before saying, "Huh, that sounds rather stupid if you ask me."

Ron chimed in at this point, "Kids can't really control their magic. We don't want everyone to know witches and wizards are real. That would put all of us in danger."

"I suppose that makes sense. But still, it seems like it's just going to hold us back," Jim said.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders, "Way it is."

Before anyone could say anything there was a low thud at the door, followed by a hissing sound. Jim got up and opened the door, allowing Sylvia to slither in. The snake came in and slide it's way up his leg then around his neck before disappearing into the collar of his shirt. Behind her a toad hopped in and sat there. Neville got up and immediately retrieved his pet frog Trevor.

"_Find out anything interessssting?" _Jim asked.

"_Avoid the blond haired boy followed by two larger boysss. They taste of cowardice and betrayal, they taste of privilege and entitlement. I believe one was called Draco Malfoy. He tastes bland and empty. Watch out for that one, hatchling,"_ Sylvia warned.

"With how you talk to that snake, you might be a natural for Slytherin," Neville said.

"Slytherin?" Jim asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Each first year is sorted into a house that best fits them. Slytherin is mostly purebloods and the ambitious. Ravenclaw is for those who are most clever and studious. Gryffindor house is for those most brave and daring. The rest end up in Hufflepuff, the most loyal. It's all in _Hogwarts: A History_. Didn't you read it?"

"Don't get onto him. Lot's of Muggle-born students don't know anything about the school until they get there," Ron defended him.

Hermione glared at him, "I'm Muggle-born and I took the time to find out."

Jim looked down, idly stroking Sylvia through his robes. He could hear her hissing, _"You can trust them, if you decide to tell them part of your sssstory, hatchling. Perhapssss you could learn about those who left you if you choossssse to."_

Jim sighed and said, "I don't know if I am Muggle-born or not."

"How's that, mate?" Ron asked.

"It is rather easy to know," Hermione said.

Jim just sighed, "I was adopted very young. I don't know who my biological parents are."

A silence fell over the children in the compartment. They fell into thoughts about their families and their pasts. Jim ran his fingers along the comforting scales of Sylvia's head. He then changed the subject, "Have you read anything about the subjects, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm very much looking forward to Transfiguration. It's supposed to be the hardest subject a wizard or witch can master. Changing an object into something completely different, it's going to fascinating! I already read most of the spells in the book," Hermione said, practically exploding in excitement.

Jim smiled, "I honestly think I'm more interested in potions. I've always had an interest in chemistry. I'm not as good at that as I am when it comes to snakes, but I think I should do well. That's why I didn't bother with the history behind the school honestly. I wasn't as interested in where I was going, as I was with what I was going to learn."

Hermione nodded at that. It wasn't a good excuse for not finding out everything someone could find out, but it made sense. Jim simply wanted to learn what he could in school, not just go through the whole history of the place. Maybe it was the same for a lot of Muggle-born wizards. She was just the abnormal one of the lot, again. It was depressing.

"Oh, did you read in the Daily Prophet? Someone broke into Gringotts," Neville said.

"Really?" Ron responded, absolutely shocked someone had pulled it off.

"Yes, they broke into a vault, but the vault had been emptied earlier in the day. No one knows how they pulled it off. The goblins are trying to make sure it doesn't happen again," Neville said.

"Huh, there's something you don't see everyday I suppose," Jim said. He let the other children continue their conversation as he looked out the window of the train. He pet Sylvia as he watched the world race by. He wondered about the parents that had discarded him so long ago, and wondered about who they had been. Maybe they had given birth to another child, a brother or sister, that they had kept. Maybe they had cared more for this second child then they ever would have for him. It wasn't something he liked thinking about.

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as Sylvia gave him a comforting squeeze. Maybe he would make some friends at this school who were the same species as him this year. At least Sylvia would always stick by his side.

–

The arrival to Hogwarts was just as unique as the trip on the train to get there. Jim joined Hermione, Ron, and Neville on a boat that guided itself to the other side of the Black Lake. It was pleasantly cool here to Jim, however he knew Sylvia would hate it. She was bunched up as close to his skin as she could get under the robes he had put on. The snake popped it's head out of Jim's left sleeve as the giant of a man, Hagrid, had motioned for the first years to get on the boats. When asked why she was with him like that, Jim said, "It's too cold here for her."

Hagrid smiled and said, "No worries then lad. I know how beasties can get when they aren't comfortable. Just keep a good hold on her as we go."

When they got to the other side Hagrid lead them into a hall and spoke to an older witch Jim recognized as Professor McGonagal. She told them to wait there to be called and went into the Great Hall before them. While they waited, Jim looked around him. He kept his left hand raised with Sylvia's head resting on the back of it, his right hand nervously stroking her scales. Several of the other students seemed to keep their distance from him. Jim was slightly confused as to the reaction. After all, he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. The blond haired boy Sylvia had warned him about was staring at him. Jim just tried to ignore him as he waited for his name to be called. He heard Professor McGonagal call names of students into the hall. It went on like that for a while, "Abbot, Hanna," then he heard "Bones, Susan." Name after name until he heard, "Cole, James."

Jim entered the Great Hall nervously. He sat down where Professor McGonagal indicated and continued petting Sylvia. Before he knew it she had placed some hat on top of his head that dropped down over his eyes. A second later he heard a voice inside his head speak, _"Interesting, what have we here. You seem rather fond of that snake Mr. Cole. I knew a boy several years ago who also had an affinity for the serpents. He was filled with darkness and hatred. You are not, but you share similar history with him."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Jim asked inside his head. Sylvia could tell he was getting nervous and comfortingly ran her scales over him.

"_He too was a child abandoned when he first came to this school. But unlike you his life was bereft of love and care. He grew bitter over the years and in time came to be known as Lord Voldemort. You will find no one in this school who does not fear that name, save for the Headmaster. I also believe that you have nothing to fear from that name."_

"_The only name I'm interested in is the name of the people who abandoned me. I just want to know why."_

"_That I do not have the answer for, Mr. Cole. I do however have a different answer for you. You would do well in Slytherin with your gifts, but I doubt very much you would belong there. You only trust those your familiar agrees with, and I believe you would do best in a place she would find pleasant. Good luck to you as you go on to be in..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted out to the hall.

Jim smiled and took the hat off, handing it back to Professor McGonagal. He walked over to the Gryffidor table and sat down next to some other people. Sylvia poked her head further out so she could watch the rest of the sorting with Jim. The snake startled a few of the other students, but nothing seemed to come of it. After the sorting was finished, and Professor Dumbledore said a few words (Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!), the tables filled with an assortment of food. Jim looked it over and turned to Sylvia.

He asked, _"Isssss there anything here you might find edible?"_

Sylvia looked over the feast and said, _"Perhaps some of the roasted beef will do. I do prefer my meal to have the spark of life still within it, but simple cooked meat will sustain me."_

Jim nodded and filled a small plate with some bit sized chunks for her. He fixed himself a plate and began eating as Sylvia gulped down her share. Across from him, Hermione Granger sat amazed at the pair. She couldn't help but wonder at Jim and his pet.

Jim looked up and smiled at her, "I'm glad we found something Sylvia can eat. White mice are going to be hard to come by around here. I already know it."

"I read once where someone did an experiment with a pair of snakes. They fed one snake raw steak and the other cooked steak. It turned out the snake that ate the cooked steak was able to get more out of the meal then the one that ate it raw," Hermione said.

Jim and Sylvia looked at each other then back to her, "Huh, that's interesting. One thing, The Sorting Hat called Sylvia my familiar. What is a familiar?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment and said, "A Familiar is an animal that a witch or wizard has bonded to them. They can sense the others feelings, emotions, thoughts. As the bond grows, the familiar can sometimes act as a roaming informant of a kind. You could see the world through her eyes."

Jim smiled, "I didn't know that. I've always been able to talk to her, and we don't hide anything. I suppose it helps that no one understands us."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, it does."

Jim looked up at the head table and saw all the professors enjoying their meal and talking amongst themselves. He turned back to Hermione and started talking with her about what the courses might be like. They agreed to study together, and hopefully learn as much as they could about this world they were in. Sylvia hissed contentedly as she pulled herself back into Jim's clothes.

At the head table, Dumbledore leaned towards Minerva and said, "You were correct, the resemblance is uncanny."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear he was James Potter himself. Save for the eyes," Minerva said.

"Still, he doesn't bear the mark on his forehead," Dumbledore said, a bit concerned.

"I don't think that matters, Albus. Muggle's and wizards both have ways to cover or obscure such marks," Minerva replied.

"She makes a valid point," Severus said to Dumbledore's other side.

"We will need to keep our eyes open then. His familiar being a serpent is rather curious," Dumbledore said.

"It could be a coincidence. The Slytherin bloodline could have split off long ago, allowing this boy the power he seems to have. The fact we have no credible information of his birth and bloodline makes any determination difficult, at best," Severus Snape said.

"And the resemblance to the Potter's?" Professor McGonagal challenged.

"Another coincidence. However I will concede that the more coincidences that seem to surround him, the less coincidental they become," Snape said.

"I would ask both of you to watch over him closely. I will make arrangements to confirm the boys true identity," Dumbledore said.

McGonagal pursed her lips, "If you are correct Albus, then what do we tell him? He's spent the majority of his life despising an unknown parentage for abandoning him. What do we do if we are right?"

"If it truly comes to that, then I shall tell him all that I can at this time," Albus said.

The other two professors understood what that would mean.

–

Jim and the other first years followed Percy Weasley up to Gryffindor Tower. It had already been an interesting day, that much was given. He took in the castle with all it's sights and sounds eagerly. Percy's warning about Peeves was stored away in his head as they came to the painting of a Fat Lady. Percy gave her the password, allowing the group to walk into the common room. After directing the first years towards their respective dormitories the prefect stayed in the common room for a while to render any help that may be needed.

Jim and Hermione said goodnight to each other, and Jim went up the stairs towards his bed. He shared the room with Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and another boy named Seamus Finnegan. Jim let Sylvia out of his clothes and onto the large bed that had been assigned to him. The serpent curled herself up and found a spot on the bed she liked while Jim changed for bed.

He pulled the curtains and got under the blankets. Sylvia slid underneath the covers to share body heat with him and both boy and snake slept peacefully.


	2. Taste of Trust and Betrayal

A Life Hidden

Chapter 2: Taste of Trust and Betrayal

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

The first week of classes were a flurry of notes and study to just get an idea of what was going on. Jim and Ron had become good friends during that time, though Sylvia still managed to scare Ron on more then one occasion. Jim also had made good friends with Hermione Granger. If it hadn't been for her during their first Transfiguration class, his match wouldn't have changed at all. Still, something Sylvia had said to him was confusing. Granted, Professor McGonagal had popped up on their first class from the form of a cat. That was impressive by itself. But Sylvia had caught wind of something.

"_When she wassss the cat, she tasssted similar to Ron's pet rat Scabbers. As if she were a human and not a feline," _Sylvia told him.

"_Ssssstrange. Do you think the rat is actually a person?"_ Jim asked, the students walking next to him edging away slightly save for Hermione.

"_From what we know of magic, I'd say it's a good possibility. I wouldn't bring it up just yet however. While I believe you can trust Professsssor McGonagal, I do not want to tessst that just yet."_

Finally came the class Jim was really looking forward to, Potions. No fancy wand movements, no strange words he could barely pronounce, just the simple steady and concrete science of brewing. Jim took a seat right at the front of the class so he could see and hear everything clearly. Hermione sat next to him as they pulled out their books. Ron Weasley was somewhere in the back with Neville Longbottom.

Professor Snape had a gift for keeping his classroom under control. Professor McGonagal had the same gift regardless of her rather showy way of introducing the art of Transfiguration. Professor Snape started the class as many had, with roll call. What none of the students were aware of was that as he called each name he looked into each of their minds. He was after all a powerful Legilimence. Every year it was the same, all of them wanting to just get through the class. Even his own house didn't really care, expecting him to pass them based solely on them being purebloods and Slytherins to boot. It was angering, and depressing at the same time.

Only two students didn't feel that way. Hermione Granger was one of those insufferable know-it-all's who simply had to be the best student in the class. No desire to learn the nuances of the art, just to be the best at it when the scores come in. Snape despised that lot. They didn't care if they actually were capable in the task at hand, just that they got the highest score on the tests.

He started his introduction, but as he spoke he took the opportunity to read the surface thoughts of Mr. Cole. What he found was not what he expected. The more he went on about what could be done with potions, the more excited Mr. Cole got. As he continued his speech, he caught a thought that actually improved his mood, _"This is going to be great. And this introduction just proves what I thought. Sure, make a rabbit appear out of no where. Turn a mouse into a tea cup. This is actually making all those magic potions you hear about in stories. It's always the potions that save the day. I don't know what all the warnings Fred and George were about. He seems very interested in this subject. They probably just like to tweak off the teachers."_

If for nothing else, James Cole had just cemented his place as one of Severus' favorite students. The bitter Potions Master decided that he would have to truly impress the class today.

–

The smile on Jim's seemed permanently affixed to his face. Potions class had been everything he had hoped it would be an more. Professor Snape had made it clear that in order to truly be a master of the art that one must understand how each ingredient interacts with the others. The first homework assignment had been to draw a chart that would show how porcupine quills would interact with other items. One side to enhance the natural qualities of the quills, and the other side would be the substances that either negated or interacted negatively with them.

For some reason Ron was complaining about the homework, which to Jim seemed more then reasonable. Hermione also seemed negative about the lesson, but her complaint seemed to be that such an assignment was too easy. Jim just shook his head and thought about the assignment and started working on it as soon as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for the evening meal. Hermione didn't say anything as he worked and ate at the same time.

"Hey Ron, you want to work on this some now?" Jim asked. As he did, Sylvia slid her way out of his robes and to a spot on the table. Jim had set out a plate of simple cooked steak for her, and didn't notice Ron's discomfort.

Ron simply answered, "No thanks, I'll just do it later."

Jim felt his mood dampen some as Ron pulled Neville down the table to sit next to his twin brothers. He turned to Hermione, who had for some reason also decided to sit further down from him. He sighed and turned to his work, eating some and petting Sylvia as she consumed her dinner.

"_I find it odd how the tassstes of many of these people seem to continue to change,"_ Sylvia said.

"_Change how?"_

"_They seem to be worried about something. Every time we converse their anxiety increases. Weasely, Longbottom, and Granger seem to become more fearful of us as time goes on. I do not understand thisssss,"_ Sylvia told Jim.

"_I ssssupose it was too much to expect that this would be any different from my previoussss school," _James replied. He felt his previous excitement dwindle into a dull sense of loneliness.

The brown haired boy just sighed and went back to eating his dinner, working on his assignment in spurts. He finally gave up as he knew he had become too down in the dumps to really give it his all, and replaced his book and parchment in his bag. He spent the rest of the meal just eating sparingly. He ignored the looks from everyone else at the table, especially the questioning looks from the Weasley's.

It wasn't until Sylvia seemed to coil up on herself and hiss at someone approaching that Jim looked up. In front of him stood some blond haired boy with silver eyes. He was flanked on either side by a pair of large grunts that looked almost as if they could be gorillas instead of boys. They all wore the colors of Slytherin house on their robes.

The blond sneered at him, "So, you think you can simply act like You-Know-Who and be ignored around here?"

Jim had a questioning look on his face and was about to ask what he was talking about when the boy continued, "You are no where near the wizard he was. You don't even have the hope of becoming like that. I'll prove it. I challenge you to a duel tonight, midnight, in the trophy room. Bring your second and we'll see how pathetic you really are."

Before Jim could even ask who the boy was a stern voice spoke from the right, "Mr. Malfoy, is there something that you need to discuss with Mr. Cole?"

Both students turned to look at Professor Snape, standing right behind the boy, Malfoy. Internally Snape was sighing. The headmaster had been quiet clear that they had to gain Mr. Cole's trust if they were to discover the truth. It seemed Severus was going to have to ruin his reputation in order to do that. Not that Draco Malfoy had endeared himself in class. He was one of the Slytherin students who seemed to think their parentage was enough to guarantee their grade. For the last ten years every other house hated Severus Snape, and avoided him like the plague. He always took as many points as he could from the other houses, and gave his as many as possible. This combined with the rather aggressive way the Slytherin house team played Quidditch had ensured that they had won the house cup every year for the last decade.

"He threatened me, kept acting like he was going to strike me like You-Know-Who used to strike people," Draco said.

It was at this point that Jim finally got a word into the conversation, "Who am I supposed to know?"

Severus shook his head and looked at Draco, "Considering that is the first time he has opened his mouth this whole exchange, I would have to say I'm impressed that he was able to threaten you without moving his lips. Perhaps he threw his voice so the sound came from his familiar? Is that what happened?"

Sylvia kept her head pointed towards Draco and hissed out, _"The professor seems to be annoyed at the empty headed one here. Perhaps I could squeeze him until he begs for mercy, that might entertain both you and Professor Sssssnape for a few moments."_

Draco pointed, "His snake is threatening me as well. You heard it keep hissing at me."

The thing about being able to read minds was that you knew immediately if someone was lying. If the person was weak minded and unable to shield their thoughts you could even make out what they were really thinking as if they were shouting it. If anything it gave Snape a headache. He felt more then heard Professor McGonagal walk up behind him.

"Is there a problem here Professor Snape?" she asked. The Head of Gryffindor was certain that her colleague was simply waiting for a chance to dock points from her house.

"Only that Mr. Malfoy here is apparently ignorant in the behavior of animal Familiars. Also, Mr. Cole is understandably confused why a student he hasn't even met is challenging him to a duel after curfew," Snape said.

Draco's face seemed to turn bright red as if he had been betrayed. Professor McGonagal shook her head and said, "Ten points from Slytherin for challenging another student to a duel, another ten for planning to violate curfew."

That Snape said nothing to protect house points shocked everyone second year and above. Severues then said, "Mr. Malfoy, you would do well to study up on how an animal bonded to a wizard as a familiar acts. They become protective of their masters, and will immediately assume a defensive posture if they sense danger. The posture Mr. Cole's familiar, Sylvia is it?" Jim nodded in answer, "The way Sylvia is coiled and ready to strike but stays close to Mr. Cole is a text book example. In fact, you can learn more about that as you are serving detention with me this weekend while working on a report about such things."

That seemed to throw everyone off, that Snape had actually added to Draco's punishment. It was unprecedented, and several of the Gryffindor students who had him in previous years were starting to wonder what was wrong with him. Jim was still confused though, "Who am I supposed to know?"

Snape answered, "Mr. Malfoy here is referring to the Dark Lord."

As Draco, red faced and humiliated, retreated back to the Slytherin table Jim tried to figure out what Snape had said. He remembered what the Hat had told him during the Sorting Feast and asked, "You mean Lord Voldemort?"

Everyone around him flinched at the sound. Professor Snape nodded, "Yes, him."

Jim was still confused, "Why did everyone flinch when I said his name? It's just a name after all."

"He was a powerful dark wizard. He and his army, which he called the Death Eaters, caused massive damage and killed many wizards and witches. Even his name is feared," Snape explained.

"Why? It's just a name. How are you supposed to know who it is if you just say You-Know-Who? It could be any dark wizard like that. If you say his name three times does he pop out of no where, scream 'It's Show time' and start slaughtering everyone?" Jim asked.

The muggleborn students nervously tittered at the reference. Severus had an amused smirk on his face as Minerva answered, "Nothing so dramatic, Mr. Cole."

"Okay, good to know. Still, I don't think I'll be saying You-Know-Who. It's just confusing," Jim said.

Severus nodded, then decided that he had already demolished his reputation beyond repair, "Five points to Gryffindor for being sensible enough to allow a staff member to handle that. Also, if you prefer you could just refer to him as 'The Dark Lord' and others will know who you speak of."

Jim smiled, "Sounds better as well."

He smirked as he walked towards the head table. Everyone in the Great Hall was speechless, except for Mr. Cole who thanked him. Minerva walked next to him and asked, "Should I expect a reduction in the complaints my lions have about you?"

Severus shrugged, "Albus did say we needed to earn Mr. Cole's trust. I saw no reason to cause a scene and make that effort harder."

Minerva smirked at him, "There's something else isn't there."

Snape sighed, "Perhaps the fact that the boy seems more interested in learning about Potions then any student I've ever had played into it."

Minerva shook her head, "I seem to remember a pair of students years ago that were extremely interested in the subject. I believe one of them was you."

Severus didn't say anything else, especially since Cole's eyes seemed to be the exact eyes of that other student McGonagal was talking about.

–

The following weeks didn't get easier for Jim. During the first Broom riding lesson, which Sylvia had been adamant about staying on the bed for, Neville was injured as he tried to ride. He had dropped something, which Malfoy had grabbed and was about to run off with. The encounter in the Great Hall had made Jim very weary of him. Jim also didn't like how much of a spoiled brat Malfoy was acting like. When he demanded that Malfoy hand over the rememberall, the blond prat simply threw it with all his might.

Jim flew as hard and fast as he could to catch it just before it hit the window to Professor McGonagal's office. Before he knew it she was approaching him and had gotten a special dispensation to get the boy on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker. Oliver Wood gave him a crash course in the game and got the young man up to speed as fast as he could. There was a game against Slytherin that was coming up and young James skills as seeker were the best Oliver had seen since Charlie Weasley.

Classes however were lonely affairs for the young man. The only one who ever really spoke to him was Hermione Granger, and that was only about classwork. She had stopped sitting next to him in class, and only spoke to him when asked a direct question. When ever he got close she was pulled away by some other Gryffindor student. James Cole found himself sitting alone in all of his classes. His only real companion being Sylvia. He especially hated entering the DADA classroom. It reeked of garlic and other horrid scents. Professor Querill had something under that turbin of his as well that seemed to cause James horrid headaches. Several students noticed him rubbing the left side of his head as if he was in constant pain in that classroom. The rumor mill had started saying that he might in fact be a dark creature of some kind, and that he was suffering from the protective measures the Professor had taken.

Some had even thought he might be a vampire, even though he didn't burst into flame at the first touch of sunlight. He was pale enough for it.

All the professors noticed the effect it had on the young man. Where once he had shown extreme promise and interest in the subjects, he now seemed less interested. Only really going through the motions. In no other subject was this more apparent then in Potions. Professor Snape kept his eyes open, appraising the boy. He didn't deviate from how he had planned on teaching the class, and kept things interesting enough to maintain the students attention. When he could he peeked into James mind. Those peeks were all he needed. It was almost as if he was seeing a ghost of himself in school. Ironic, that the son of his worst enemy when he was younger should end up suffering as the Potions Master had.

Snape said as much when Headmaster Dumbledore called him in to speak about Mr. Cole. Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He pushed the half moon shaped lenses further up his nose with his right ring finger before saying, "I find this very troubling Severus."

Snape asked curiously, "Do we confirm his identity?"

Albus simply shook his head, "I doubt very much that would be wise at this time. I have already spoken with the Department of Mysteries and the Goblin's at Gringott's. Both are ready to perform the needed spells. However, I have asked them to wait until I call for them."

"Why the delay?" Snape asked.

"What we intend to do, Severus, would be difficult for him to accept under the best of circumstances. To simply throw this at him, and to end up being right, when he has no support here would be a recipe for disaster," Albus answered, while pulling a package of lemon drops out. He offered one to Professor Snape, who refused.

"It may help his confidence some," Snape said.

"Perhaps, though I doubt it. To find out the truth of his parentage, and how they died, could possibly do as you say. But while it may lift that burden from his shoulders, we would do so only to replace it with an even heavier one," Dumbledore explained.

Snape had to concede the argument, "So what do you propose?"

"I was hoping you would have a word with him."

"Me? Professor McGonagal is his head of house after all. Shouldn't this be her jurisdiction? I'd rather not step on her toes if it can be avoided," Snape said.

Albus sighed, "Minerva has tried to speak with him about the problems he is having with the rest of his house. Unfortunately he is closing up, even to the other professors. I understand your concerns. Minerva is an excellent professor, and has always been an understanding head of Gryffindor. In this case however she lacks what is needed to help the boy. You do not."

"And what might that be?"

"Understanding."

Snape nodded to the Headmaster and turned to leave. Before he got to the door, Dumbledore said, "Also, keep an eye on Professor Querill if you would."

Snape pursed his lips before nodding in acknowledgment and left Dumbledore to an interesting article in _Transfiguration Today_.

–

"What should me do?"

"Not sure, we could grab him..."

"...or corner him..."

"...we need to get him alone..."

"...But what do we say?"

"Don't know. He'll ask what we're on about."

"He'll also ask why we are telling him this..."

"Or how we know the truth."

"You think he knows?"

"No, I don't think so."

Fred and George Weasley went back and forth. As with many of their conversations it was impossible to figure out which was saying what. A particularly aggravating skill that their entire family was familiar with. Anyone who tried to listen in would simply get a headache and give up.

"What are you two plotting now?" a familiar voice asked behind the pair. They turned and found their brothers, Percy and Ron standing there. Ron was curious about what prank they were planning. Percy was as well, but for completely different reasons. He took his job as prefect seriously, even though his twin brothers were usually the ones who caused him the most problems.

"Can I help?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Do not force me to write Mother and tell her that you have been getting into trouble," Percy scolded.

Both Fred and George looked at each other. For a moment they conferred and then said, "Actually both of you might be able to help."

"We need to know everything you know..."

"...about Mr. James Cole."

"Don't ask us for what..."

"...just trust us that it's important."

"Before you ask, Percy..."

"...he's not a target of any prank or joke. We refuse to reveal our sources...."

"...but we think he might have a secret..."

"...that he doesn't even know about."

"We just need to figure out how to bring it up..."

"...and how he'll take it if we do."

Percy and Ron started getting neck strain as their heads turned back and forth between the pair. Percy looked at them suspiciously, "What sort of secret?"

"We'd rather not say..."

"...until we confront him about it."

"It's really his secret to tell..."

"...once he finds out."

"All we have is suspicions really..."

"...and we'd rather get his words first and confirm before we start any rumors."

It was unusual for the twins to show any concern for another's feelings. Ron remembered well the scarring event of them turning his favorite teddy bear into a large spider. Percy was also extremely suspicious. Still, this break in their character warranted discussion.

"Alright, I'll help you two. Only because I'd rather not have to explain why I failed to stop you two from bothering another student. I also have to know what it is you suspect," Percy said.

Ron simply frowned, "What's so special about him? He's just another student. Hell, the way he talks to that snake he might as well be You-Know-Who junior. Whatever you want with him, count me out."

Ron turned and stormed off from his brothers. Fred and George simply shook their heads at Ron's thickheaded arrogance. Percy still had his demanding eyes fixed on them. The older brother said, "I don't share Ron's concern about the familiar. He does however have a point. Cole has not conformed to school life as well as many of the other students. Anything you do could very well widen the rift between him and the rest of the house. Professor McGonagal is very adamant about that not happening."

The twins stroked their cheeks in thought, "Strange that McGonagal is that interested in an individual student."

"Yes, very unusual. Almost as peculiar as how fascinated Snape is."

"They may very well share our suspicions..."

"...which they would have shared with Dumbledore."

"That might be better..."

"...letting the professors handle it."

"This is a delicate situation even if we are right."

Percy was not happy, "What do you suspect?"

"Well, here's the thing..."

–

It was an hour later. The trio of brothers had found themselves a private place to talk, and had even cast multiple privacy charms. Percy sat down and listened to the pair lay out their case. He had to admit, the twins made a strong argument. The pictures of James Potter and Lily Evans smiled back at him from the old year book from their Seventh year when both had been Head Boy and Head Girl. This, combined with all the information the twins had somehow gathered from the rest of the school and gave him was truly impressive. It all lead to the same conclusion. That James Harold Cole was in face Harold James Potter.

Percy rubbed his temples as he processed this, "This is all well and good. I admit, everything you've told me is very convincing. The thing is we have no absolute proof of what your claiming."

The twins nodded, "True, nothing absolute..."

"...and we don't know how we would get that either."

"A blood sample might tell us what we want to know..."

"...but he'd notice it if we cut his hand to get it."

"Even then, we don't have anything that could be used..."

"...or that would be accepted as proof."

Percy nodded, "Very true. This is a very delicate situation. For now, I think we should keep quiet. All this would do is cause him more distress. I'll bring our thoughts up to Professor McGonagal. It would be best if the professors handled this."

The twins nodded, "Thanks Percy."

"Not so much a ponce is he..."

"...when the situation is as serious as this."

Percy shook his head, "Thanks, I think."

–

Jim shook his head as he walked out of charms class. He had not been able to make the feather levitate. He thought he had spoken the incantation properly, had gotten the wand movements right. He just couldn't seem to get it to float. Jim sighed as he exited the room, Sylvia comfortably wrapped around him under his robes. He sighed and asked himself, "How am I messing this us?"

"You have to pronounce both g's in the incantation. It's not _Win-guardium Leviosa. _It's _Wing-guardium Leviosa," _a voice answered behind him.

Jim turned to thank whomever it was that had answered him. It made sense really, he had been dropping that first 'g' the whole time. When he saw no one there he was confused until another voice, more angry then the first spoke, "Would you stop being an insufferable know-it-all!"

It was then he recognized the two voices as belonging to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley respectively. He spotted the pair just outside the classroom door. Ron then said, "You are such a bloody nightmare. It's no wonder you have no friends at all!"

Jim could see the tears running down Hermione's face as she ran off from the crowd. She nearly knocked him down as she did, not looking really where she was going. Jim was truly and honestly horrified at Ron's behavior. He looked at the red haired boy and was about to say something when Ron beat him to it, "What do you want? Last thing I need today, aside from her trying to correct every little thing I do is You-Know-Who Jr. telling me I'm in the wrong. Go talk to your snake, and leave the rest of us alone!"

Jim dropped his head and just started walking away. He couldn't help a few tears from falling down his own cheeks. It finally made sense to him. The reason why everyone had started avoiding him. The reason why no one would even talk to him. They all thought he would become the same as the Dark Wizard who had died years ago. Sylvia slide out of his left sleeve and comfortingly flicked her tongue at the sad tears.

She hissed, _"Do not listen to him. His taste has changed so much since we first saw him. Before it was friendly, but it has become a wash in fear and anger."_

"_I don't understand though. I don't want to become like this Lord Voldemort they keep going on about,"_ Jim said.

"_I know, and I know you won't hatchling. I have always stayed with you, and guided you along the right path. I will not allow you to fall into that darknessssss. Those who matter, those who love you, will not either."_

"_What sssshould I do then?"_

"_Grow, shed the skin of your youth as you do, and become the powerful serpent you were meant to be. Only you can decide if that power is towards darkness or light. I know you will make this old snake proud."_

James smiled and ran his fingers along Sylvia's head. The entire exchange though had stolen any appetite he had. Jim and Sylvia walked their way through the halls, the snake holding on and enjoying the warmth Jim's body produced. They were getting closer to one of the stairways for the dungeons when the air became horribly dank. Both boy and snake were sickened by the scent, like a toilet that hadn't been cleaned, ever.

Up the stairs came the largest thing either of them had ever seen. It grunted as it lumbered towards them, a massive club dragging beside it. Both Sylvia and James looked at the monster, the twelve-foot tall mountain troll. Sylvia hissed, _"Hatchling, I have a recommendation."_

"_Yes?"_

"_RUN!"_

James turned on his heel and started running as fast as he could through the halls of the school. Sadly for him, so did the troll. Sylvia pulled herself through James sleeves and slithered around until her head popped out the back of his collar. He had kept it unbuttoned so she could have easy access. The serpent watched the massive beast following them as they raced through the halls. James turned a corner fast, slipping to the right and hiding under the stairway as the troll lumbered past. It stopped just a few feet ahead, turned to it's left, and slammed into what appeared to be the girls water closet.

James saw the key sticking in the doors lock and as soon as the troll was inside he ran for it and locked it in. He leaned against the door and sighed, "That was close."

"_Yesss, much too close in my opinion," _Sylvia said.

A horrified girls scream came from the other side of the door, causing James eyes to widen. It was at this moment he uttered a word he had heard from both his father and his brother. His mother had scolded both for their language. She had threatened him with a bar of soap and said if she ever heard Jim say it he would get to know how it tasted. None of that really mattered though as he yelled, "FUCK!"

He unlocked the door and rushed in. There cowering in a corner as the troll swung it's club around was Hermione Granger. Running from a troll was one thing. Running while someone else was in it's way and close to getting smashed was another.

He didn't think very long before he shouted, "Hey! Shit for breath! Looking for me?"

The troll reared it's head at him. Sylvia looked at it over James shoulder before hissing out, _"Oh well. It wassss a nice life. I can't really complain."_

Sylvia pulled herself into James robes and waited for the end. James just kept aggravating the troll, while motioning with his eyes for Hermione to run for it. She seemed petrified in her spot. James shouted, "You can't be so tough for a troll. I mean really, going after school kids? Is that all you can handle? I bet the other trolls all kicked your ass when you were younger."

The trolled growled at him as it lifted it's club in the air. With barely a thought, James wand was in his hand. He pointed at the club and screamed out, "_Winggaurdium Leviosa!"_

The club floated out of the trolls hand quickly. With all the might he could muster, James commanded the club to strike down hard on the trolls head. He kept hitting it, over and over, until the troll collapsed on the ground. For a moment the only sound in the water closet was that of the two frightened children.

"I think we should get out of here," James said after a moment. Hermione quickly ran towards him and both of them exited the room, slamming the door behind them. They didn't know if it was dead or just knocked out. It didn't matter to either of them, they locked the door securely and leaned back, gasping.

"You okay?" James asked. Before he knew it he was being crushed. Hermione had him in a hug so tight he could swear he heard bones cracking.

Sylvia hissed out, _"No! I'm supposed to crush my prey to death! Not the other way around!"_

"Hermione... Need... Air... to... live..." James gasped out.

Hermione released him, a blush coloring her cheeks. She looked down and said, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was occupied when I did that."

Before either of them could say anything else, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal raced up and joined them. The old transfiguration professor looked them over while asking, "Are you both alright?"

"Barely," Hermione said, honestly.

"What on earth are you both doing here?" Minerva asked.

"Well, there was a misunderstanding after Charms class today, a couple of them. The other person, who shall remain nameless, said some harsh things to both of us. It was separate remarks. I don't know about Hermione, but it cleared up a few painful things to me. Whenever I'm deep in thought I gravitate towards the earth, with the other serpents. When I got to the stairwell leading into the dungeons, I ended up face to face with a mountain troll.

"Naturally I ran for it. I don't know how to fight a troll, or at least I didn't. I made the corner, snuck under the stairwell and waited for it to pass me. It went into the girls lavatory, and since I saw the key there I thought I'd lock it in. The only problem was I didn't know Hermione was in there when I did. I heard her scream and ran in. Probably not the best idea in the world, but I got it's attention, then smashed it's head with it's own club using the levitation charm Professor Flitwick taught us today. I don't know if it's dead or not, but once we got out of there we locked the door just in case. Then you both ran up."

"I see, you both seem to have had yourselves a small little adventure," Professor Dumbledore said. The tone of his voice was light, meant to relax and calm the children after their ordeal. Before anyone could say another word, Percy Weasley ran up.

"I can't find Cole or Grang...er. Never mind, you seem to have already found them," Percy said, gasping for breath.

"Quite Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Cole, ten points for saving Ms. Granger's life. It's less then you deserve frankly," Professor McGonagal said.

James thanked her. A second later Sylvia popped out of his collar and hissed, _"Now, tell them about the rat."_

James nodded to her and turned back to the professors and the prefect, "Professor McGonagal, Professor Dumbledore, Sylvia has a worry. When Professor McGonagal introduced us to her class, she changed form a cat into a human. Sylvia's tasted something like that before."

McGonagal looked at him questioningly, "Tasted?"

James nodded, "Snakes sense of smell is in their tongues. When they stick it out and flick it in the air, they get the scent from the world around them. It's how they hunt their prey. Sylvia said Professor McGonagal tasted like a human, not a cat, after she did that. She tasted the same thing from Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers."

The professors turned to Percy. Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Weasley, do you know of this?"

Percy was understandably confused, "Scabbers? He's been sort of a family pet for a long time. I think either Bill or Charlie caught him back, oh, ten years ago."

McGonagal and Dumbledore shared a look. Albus said, "Mr Weasley, do you know what the average life span of a common Norway rat is in captivity?"

"Not especially, sir. I never bothered with him."

Albus nodded, then said, "They usually only live three years, on average. For one to live over three times that is extremely abnormal."

"I see," Percy said, glancing over at James a bit. James was too preoccupied to notice.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would escort your younger brother to my office. We shall tend to this matter as quickly as we can," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to bring my other brothers as well," Percy said.

"May I ask why?" McGonagal asked.

Percy sighed, "They have... concerns... relating to Mr. Cole. I suppose now is the best time to get them out in the open."

"Me?" James asked.

"Nothing bad, I assure you. At least... I honestly don't know how to describe what they brought to my attention," Percy admitted.

"Very well. We shall tend to the rat in question, and then your brothers can state their concerns. Mr. Cole, Ms. Granger, if you will accompany me. Minerva, please announce that the situation is taken care of. Have Professor Flitwick and Mr. Filch tend to the troll, then join us in our office. Also, please notify Professor Snape that I would like him there as well."

Minerva nodded at the Headmaster's orders. As Percy raced off to get his brothers, James and Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. Sylvia had been tasting the air repeatedly since they had gotten out of the lavatory. Any fear she had tasted on the girl towards James had been well and truly lost now. The girls loyalty had been bought with this act it seemed. The snake was still tense, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about James being depressed anymore.

There are somethings you can't help but end up friends after.

–

Ron Weasley was not happy to see either Hermione or James when Percy escorted him, Fred, and George into Dumbledore's office. The thing was the twins kept glancing from Cole to Percy, not to Dumbledore. Ron had Scabbers, in his cage, in his left hand. Albus smiled at the boys and said, "Ah, Mr's Weasley do come in. There are apparently a few matters we all need to discuss tonight."

Snape and McGonagal both flanked Albus behind his desk. Albus motioned for Ron to approach and said, "My good lad, have you ever noticed anything unusal about your pet rat?"

Ron, who was honestly confused, said, "No, nothing weird. He's just an ordinary rat."

Albus nodded, "Of course. If I may?"

Ron nodded and placed the cage on the Headmaster's desk. Albus gave the rat an appraising look before something caught his interest. "Mr. Weasley, do you know how Scabber's lost the claw on his left paw?"

Ron shook his head, "No sir, he's been missing it since Charlie found him."

"I see. I shall be frank with you. Mr. Cole's serpent had come to believe that your pet is not in fact a rat. This may seem strange to you, an old man investigating the claims of a snake, but I assure you there is reason. Sylvia's worry comes from the fact that Scabber's here tastes to her tongue much as Professor McGonagal did in your first Transfiguration class when she was a cat. Do you know what an Animagus is?"

Ron knitted his eyebrows in thought, "A person who can turn into an animal?"

Albus smiled at him, "Quite right my boy. The thing is, and I know you have not always kept him in his cage, any animagus who had been caught as Scabbers had would simply turn back into a person and the misunderstanding would be cleared up. Another strange thing is the missing claw. You see, I knew a rat animagus many years ago. Have you ever heard the name Peter Pettigrew before?"

Minerva gasped behind Albus. The students all caught it, as well as Professor Snape's eyes flashing with anger towards the cage. Ron's eyes widened, "Yes sir. He was killed trying to catch Sirius Black after the Potter Massacre. Was awarded the Order of Merlin afterwards. All they ever found of him was... his... finger."

Albus nodded, "Yes. And when a person loses a part of them, be it a finger or a leg, it is reflected in their animagus form. If you would step back please."

Scabbers started running around his cage, desperately trying to get away. Albus picked up the cage, then walked around his desk into the middle of the room. The students all stayed a good distance away as Albus stepped back and pulled his wand. Without saying a single word, a spell sped its way towards the rat cage. Everyone in the room was shocked when the cage shattered apart to reveal a portly ill kept man. His fingernails looked long and needing of trimming. His facial features even looked like a rat somewhat.

McGonagal and Snape both had their wands out and pointed at Peter Pettigrew in an instant. Without looking away from the fugitive, Albus said, "Had Scabbers been a normal rat, nothing would have happened."

"Why, dear friends. It's been so long," Peter said. The fat man looked at the students, but his gaze fixed hard on James.

"Harry? You've grown so much! You look exactly like your father did!"

Sylvia shot out of James sleeve and coiled herself on the ground between him and Pettigrew. The serpent hissed dangerously at the man, her teeth exposed and ready to strike. She hissed madly, _"The vermin reeks of lies and treachery! It stinks of betrayal!"_

James however was staring at Peter, "Who is Harry?"

Peter flinched from the snake as it kept up it's threatening posture, "What do you mean? You're Harry! Harry Potter! I was your one of your parents best friends!"

The shudder in James voice was clear to everyone, "My name isn't Harry Potter. I'm James Cole. You have to be mistaken."

"You must be kidding! You look exactly like James did at that age! I am sorry, I had to hide after Sirius Black betrayed us. I was so scared!" Peter said.

"_Don't trust him! He speaks nothing but lies! The only thing he is being truthful about is your name and the one he claims is your father! The stench of evil and treachery is greatest when he speaks of their deaths!"_

James steeled himself at Sylvia's words, "You're lying. Sylvia can smell it on you."

The innocent look was replaced with a vicious snarl as Peter lept at James. There was a spell that struck him from behind, freezing him in place. Albus lowered his wand and said, "Severus, Floo the ministry at once. We need the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here now."

"Of course, Sir. Will Veritaserum be needed?" Snape asked.

"Yes, if you would please bring some from your chambers," Albus said. Severus nodded and left to carry out his instructions.

Hermione was the one that noticed it first. Sylvia was still on the floor, hissing angrily at Peter. Hermione looked to her left and saw James shaking. His eyes had a slightly stunned look to them. He asked with a wavering voice, "What did he mean? Why was he calling me Harry? I've never met him before tonight."

The Elder Weasley's all started to look extremely uncomfortable. McGonagal had a sad pitying look on her face. But it was Albus Dumbledore the boy looked to for answers. Albus looked weary, as if he had just been forced to do something he did not want to, "I believe for the same reason the Weasley's have asked for this meeting. They, as well as myself, Professor McGonagal, and Professor Snape suspect that you may in fact be Harry James Potter."

Hermione looked from James to the others and asked, "Why?"

"Percy, if you would state your reasons," Albus said.

Percy straightened up and said, "Yes sir. Mr. Cole, first you must understand that all of this is information Fred and George have dredged up since the start of the term. Our parents were good friends to the Potter's. Not as close as the Longbottom's or Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. There are photographs in several family albums that have pictures of James and Lily Potter in them. Ron never looked at them, but myself, Fred, and George all have. They noticed a resemblance almost instantly. I must confess I was not as observant.

"They started watching you, trying to find out anything about you. They also tore through several of the schools old yearbooks. They found images of James and Lily and compared them to a picture of you they somehow acquired. The resemblance was uncanny. They also checked many other things. One of these items, is a map. It shows the school and everyone within it, where they are, which direction they are moving. I know they probably didn't want to tell me about it, but this was more important then any mischief they may have gotten into."

George at this point stood up and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. He opened it and pulled his wand. He tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment animated, a message appearing for all to see. Minerva gasped as she read:

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Perveyours of Aide to Magical-Mischief Makers_

_Are Proud to Present_

_The Marauders Map_

"The Marauders! Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. So that's how they were always getting away with all the pranks they pulled off. This must have taken them ages to perfect," Minerva said.

"Yes, a fascinating piece of enchantment," Albus said.

Percy nodded, then turned the folds of the map until he found what he was looking for. He showed the Headmaster and Professor McGonagal first, who had placed a hand over her mouth in shock. He then showed Ron, then Hermione, and finally James. The parchment was turned to show the Headmaster's office, where they were all gathered. He saw the names Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. He saw the name Peter Pettigrew. He saw Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall...

… and Harry Potter.

James hands shook as he reached up and took the map from Percy. His voice was full of emotion as he said, "This has to be some kind of mistake."

Fred answered, "That map is never wrong."

"But... but the Potter Massacre... it happened three months before..." James tried to say. He hadn't told anyone of how he had come to be adopted, only that he was. It wasn't something he liked to think about.

"Mr. Cole, I understand this may be difficult for you. However, it may help us to piece together the truth. You are adopted, yes?" Albus asked.

"Yes."

"How did you come to be taken in by your adopted parents?"

James looked down, his hands clenched. His voice was soft as he said, "My brother Marcus was out playing. He was eleven at the time. He passed by some garbage can near a shop and heard a weak cry. He looked around and couldn't see where it was coming from. He was about to leave when he heard it again. The crying kept up until he discovered it was from the can he had just passed. Marcus pulled out all the garbage until he found a plain white trash bag. I was inside it."

Hermione and Minerva both gasped. Ron's eyes widened at that revelation. The twins weren't as quiet, both cursing rather loudly. Percy had a sickened look on his face. James continued, "From what my parents told me last year I know I was malnourished, abused. The doctor's said it was a miracle I was still alive. Marcus carried me and the trash bag all the way back home. I know Mom and Dad called the authorities immediately. They took the bag as evidence and fingerprints from them so they could eliminate their prints from the bag. The doctors figured I was about six months old at the time. I don't even know when my real birthday is, just an educated guess putting it somewhere near August 4, 1980."

James looked up and directly at Albus, "I've spent the last year thinking my parents abused me then threw me out with the rest of the garbage. Harry Potter's parents were murdered three months before that. If this is all true, then what happened to me?"

Albus sighed, "You're unfortunate circumstances may in fact be my responsibility."

James eyes looked almost betrayed. Albus continued, "When the Potter's were murdered, Voldemort attempted to kill Harry Potter using the Killing Curse. James died first, trying to stop him as he broke in their safe house at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort then killed Lily Potter as she stood between him and her son. But, when he cast the _Avada Kadavera _against Harry something happened. The curse was rebounded back at him. We don't know exactly what happened then, but it is believed that Voldemort was destroyed by his own curse.

"There was a fifteen minute gap between when the Dark Mark, the _Morsemorde, _was seen in the skies over Godric's Hollow and when the first person got there. That person was Sirius Black. I sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry once I learned of what had occurred.

"You must understand, all of you. When Lily Potter died, she died protecting her child with everything she ever was, everything she ever could be. Any naturalist will tell you the most dangerous place to stand in the wild is between a mother and her offspring. Because of this, an extremely old and very ancient and arcane type of magic was cast. A blood ward, which would protect the one she had given her life for. Her only son."

Albus felt extremely old at this point in the story, "I must say Minerva, I should have listened to you that night. I was worried that the Death Eaters would try to assassinate the boy, and I knew that blood wards grew stronger when the protected was with someone of the same blood. So I left Harry on the doorstep of a couple in Surrey with a note. The note told them to protect him and raise him as their own, and not to allow any harm to come to him. That couple was Harry's maternal Aunt and her Husband. Minerva had spent the whole day as a cat watching the house. She told me they were the worst sort of people, Muggle or Wizard, one could encounter. I, foolishly it seems, thought that they would open their hearts to their own flesh and blood."

Minerva shook her head. She said, "We were made aware of Harry's disappearance by someone we trusted, Aberella Figg. She's a squib, and thought by most of the community there as a bit... off. She kept watch, and was tasked to contact us if anything happened. One day she noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The Dursley's don't know it, but Professor Dumbledore and I investigated immediately. We found no trace of Harry in that house, not one."

Albus continued the story, "We searched everywhere and by every means available to us. We knew Harry was still alive, that much was certain. However, every spell, every charm, every enchanted device at our disposal failed to locate him. I think I even sent a flock of owls out to find him. All returned with no results.

"One of the methods used to identify muggleborn wizards is simple dumb luck. We don't catch all of them, I dare say many have sadly never been contacted. We found James Harold Cole through that dumb luck. An Auror whom was off duty saw you speaking to a snake in parseltongue. That is not a skill that any normal boy could have. The usual paperwork went through, and you met Professor McGonagall prior to coming to this school when she explained these things to you. Which brings us back to where we begun."

Albus thought for a moment and then stood up. He faced Peter, took out his wand, and whispered, "_Obliviate."_

Dumbledore erased Peter's memories of the previous conversation from his mind. The old wizard said, "No reason to allow anyone else to know the truth of this."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Professor Snape entered the office with two Aurors and and a middle aged witch. She wore a monocle on her left eye, and seemed as if she were all business. The head of the DMLE looked over the group, her eyes studying Peter for a moment. She then turned to Dumbledore and said, "I wasn't aware you had gained the power to raise the dead, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled, "Fortunately, I have not. Mr. Pettigrew here has been masquerading for the last decade as the pet of the Weasley family. He faked his death, which if I am correct is a criminal act, Madam Bones."

"I have the Veritaserum you requested, Headmaster," Snape said.

Amelia nodded, and the two Auror's approached Pettigrew. They seized him by the arms as Albus released the body binder spell. Peter fought hard as Severus forced the potion down his throat. James noticed the anger radiating off of his Potions professor. It was amazing the change over Pettigrew's face as his eyes glassed over. The Auror's forced him into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Snape asked, "Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

In a far away, almost sleepy voice the man answered, "Yes."

"Were you known by the nickname Padfoot?"

"No, that was Sirius Black. I was Wormtail."

Severus nodded, "The serum is working. He will be unable to speak any falsehoods for the next hour."

Had he not been extremely tired from the shocks to his system, James would have once again been impressed. Potions for anything you need to do. Albus asked the first question, "Why did you fake your death?"

"To throw the blame on Sirius. Everyone knew he was James and Lily's secret keeper. We lied to you all. He was a decoy, so the Death Eaters would go after him while I kept the secret," Peter answered. More anger, and a little guilt filled the room.

"Who betrayed the Potter's, Peter?" Amelia asked.

"I did. I gave the Death Eaters everything they asked for."

James asked the next question, "Why?"

"Why? To stay alive of course. My Master is much too powerful to be destroyed. I would rather be his living servant then a dead martyr," Peter answered. McGonagall and Snape both wore furious expressions.

Albus asked, "Who killed those twelve muggles?"

"I did. I blew them up real good and made it look so monstrous. Sirius I just smacked with a bit of a disorientation charm, a lovely little trick I picked up from my Master. He couldn't stop babbling about how sorry he was for failing James and Lily. The stupid Aurors thought it was a full confession. I just scurried off and found me a nice place to spend my life. Even a life as a kept rat is better then Azkaban."

Amelia snorted in disgust. She motioned for the Auror's to take Pettigrew away. She faced Albus and said, "I will be calling a full session of the Wizengamot in the morning. Sirius Black was never properly tried, but my hands have been tied for far too long on the matter thanks to the Minister. With what we just heard I can override him as DMLE head and force the issue. Black will be transferred from Azkaban immediately."

Albus nodded, "I will of course be at the hearing in my own capacity. Also Amelia, we have a few other matters to discuss."

"Such as?"

Albus indicated James and said, "We believe we may have found Harry Potter. Of course he is rather confused by everything that has taken place tonight. Quite understandable really as he has been known as James Cole for his whole life."

Amelia looked at James closely, "I can see the resemblance. You should bring him with you tomorrow. We can handle the identification at the Ministry."

Albus nodded, "I will of course do so."

James suddenly asked with a small voice, "I'd... I'd like my parents to be there."

Amelia looked at him closely, and then nodded, "I will of course have a pair of our people contact them immediately and arrange for them to meet you there."

"Thank you, Amelia. It is good to see you well," Dumbledore said.

"You as well Albus, Professors," and with that she was gone.

A moment passed before Albus said, "Percy, if you would escort your brothers and Ms. Granger back to Gryffindor Tower. I believe we have all had enough excitement for tonight. I believe Mr. Cole has a few more questions for us before he could retire for the night."

Percy nodded, and left with the others. But not before he handed the map to James. He said, "If you are Harry Potter, then by rights this should be yours."

James nodded, thanking Percy for the Map. Sylvia slid her way up his pants leg before slipping into her customary place inside his robes from his collar. She hissed, _"Do not be afraid. They have been completely truthful with you this night. Regardless of the outcome of tomorrow, they believe what they say is truth."_

Albus smiled, "I assume Sylvia was telling you something important."

James looked down, his fingers playing with the edges of the map, "She said I could trust you."

Albus nodded, "I'm pleased we have earned her faith. Sadly, I must admit that we have not proven so before now. I had hoped to be more subtle about this, for your sake."

James nodded, taking the old man at his word. Severus asked, "What happened to your scar?"

"It was what made the doctors and my parents think I had been abused physically. Mom and Dad took me to a plastic surgeon before I was one to have it hidden. They didn't want me to have to face that in the mirror for the rest of my life," James answered.

Albus nodded, "A kind act on their part. There is much to discuss, and much you may not be ready for. Simply understand that what I hold back is for your own peace of mind. I will tell you everything, when you are ready for it."

James didn't even know if he was ready to ask the questions he had. He didn't know if he was ready for the answers. In twenty-four hours his life would be completely turned upside down. His first question was, "How long have you suspected?"

Minerva answered, "The moment I saw you. I taught James and Lily Potter in their seventh year. It was almost like looking at a ghost."

"I was in the same year as them. Lily and I were good friends, until a mistake on my part ended our friendship. I wasn't exactly a fan of James Potter however. Still, you do look like him. Though your eyes, should we be correct, are your mothers," Snape said.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Albus answered this time, "We hoped to gain your trust first. We did not want to burden you with the weight the name you were born by would place on you if we were mistaken. I had hoped that you would feel comfortable enough to discuss your parentage with Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape."

He nodded, accepting that answer. His next question though was difficult, "If it's true... if I am... Harry Potter... then what?"

Albus smiled at him kindly, "Then you simply go on as before. All that will have changed will be that you know the name you were born with, and how you came to be where you are now."

James smiled, "A rose by any other name."

Dumbledore's eye's twinkled as he smiled brightly, "Exactly. Now, I believe you should tuck in for the night. We have much to do in the morning, and a hard day ahead of us. Professor McGonagall will notify your professors that you will not be in class. Depending on how things go, you may in fact have much more to tend to then you know."

With that, James stood up and nodded at the Headmaster. Minerva and he left, leaving only Dumbledore and Snape in the room. Snape turned and looked out the window to the grounds. He sighed and said, "I could have told you Petunia Dursley would have been the worst possible option had you asked."

Dumbledore sighed, "Perhaps, though you were someone I had reason to distrust at the time, Severus. Even though I trusted Minerva implicitly I was fooling enough to dismiss her concerns."

"We live buried in our regrets," Severus said. The two men fell into silence.


	3. Shaded Eyes of Injustice and Anger

A Life Hidden

Chapter 3: Shaded Eyes of Injustice and Anger

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

The next morning, James Cole was no where to be found. Percy pulled Ron and Hermione off away from the rest of the students and said, "Now, I don't want either of you talking about last night. You can discuss the incident with the troll if someone asks, Ms. Granger. Anything that took place in the Headmaster's Office is strictly confidential. It will be best if Professor Dumbledore handles things from here on."

Ron snarled for a moment, "Why are we keeping this under wraps?"

"Because it still needs to be confirmed. After that, it's not up to us to reveal that secret," Percy said. He then dismissed the pair. Percy shook his head as he went about his duties.

"Why are you so upset? Once everything is cleared up we can go on," Hermione asked.

"Don't you get it? My family has been harboring the man who betrayed the Potter's all those years ago," Ron said.

"So? It's not like you knew," Hermione said.

Ron growled, "Everyone will know eventually."

"I've read about the last war. Greater wizards and witches then you were tricked by the Death Eaters," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Then there's the whole identity thing," Ron grumbled.

"Yes. I read everything I could on what happened. Strange that though, don't you think. I read the same story in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ They all talk about how Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Hermione said.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Well, think about what the Headmaster told us last night. Between when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated and when the first person got to the site there was a fifteen minute gap. So how do all those books know what happened? The only person who was there to see it was Potter, and he was three months old at the time. Then of course his disappearance," Hermione asked.

Ron didn't have an answer for her. He just looked at her like she was daft and went on to breakfast. Hermione shook her head, not exactly impressed with Ron Weasley's inability to process simple logic.

–

Albus had James roused early that morning and escorted to his office. The old headmaster felt that discretion in these matters would afford the boy more comfort. He planned to have breakfast for the two of them as well as James adopted family at the ministry. He felt it would allow them time to bring the elder Cole's up to speed. Still, He hoped to have a pleasant trip to London.

Albus and James left the castle and and started the walk down to the gates where the Anti-Apparation wards ended. Sylvia of course was as always safely wrapped around the young boy under his robes. Dumbledore knew that the boys mind would be troubled, even after a night of rest. The old wizard had slept fitfully as well, plagued by thoughts of past mistakes. Today would see more of them brought to light, and the weight of them resting on his elder frame.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" James said.

Albus smiled, "You already did, but you may ask another of course," Albus said as they walked across the grounds.

"How many of the fantasy stories I was told growing up are true?"

Albus chuckled, "I would say a great many fairy tales and legends are embellished some what. Still, all of them have some basis in truth."

"Really, I just have to wonder some times. Do elves exist?"

Albus smiled, "If you are referring to the race of beings Tolkien wrote of then I can not say. They have never seen fit to reveal themselves to me. There are a group of elves which live in the school. They are house elves, a rather helpful group of creatures. They tend to the house keeping and the kitchens. I will introduce you to them when we return."

James couldn't help but smile at that. It was banter that completely ignored the trials they were forging towards. It did nothing to prepare them for what they might find out, nor did it bestow any great wisdom or insight. It simply filled them with a bit of peace before the storm.

"Perhaps you would enjoy Care for Magical Creatures when you reach your third year," Albus suggested.

James smiled, "I was thinking of being a zoologist before I learned of magic. I can still do that, just learn about magical creatures and study them."

"A very pleasant field of study if I do say so myself. Though I do hope you are never capable of seeing a thestral. While they are impressive beasts, the requirement on you personally is something I would prefer not occurring."

James made a note to look up thestrals when he had a chance.

–

Dumbledore had side-alonged James to The Leaky Cauldron in London. There they met James mother and father, David and Rose. They had also brought their oldest son with them, whom had immediately ruffled James hair. Albus usually only met parents when something bad had occurred involving their children. This of course could be one of those times, depending on who you asked. It was helpful that Dumbledore had already contacted some people for their help. Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shaklebolt had escorted the elder Cole's while William Weasley had been called upon to pick up Marcus.

It was a unique group, Albus had to admit. David Cole wore a regular pinstripe suit, blue tie. The man was extremely friendly, and as fascinated by the wizarding world as his adopted son. When the man pulled out a pair of glasses to look at a poster on the wall, he almost looked like he and James were related by blood. Rose was a pleasant woman, blond hair, blue eyes. She was very loving towards her boys, all three of them. It seemed sometimes that she was simply around to stop David and James from going too far, or to be their accomplice. One couldn't tell.

Marcus was also an interesting individual. He was as tall as his father, with a short beard. His hair was black and cut so it draped down over his ears. He wore a gray shirt and black slacks, and looked as if he were ready for anything. The young man had instantly been by his brothers side, asking if he had met anyone from Camelot. Albus noticed the smiles of the two boys faces when Harry told him Merlin was in fact real.

They sat down at one of the tables, where Tom had prepared a small but filling breakfast for the group. They made small talk while the ate, delaying any discussion about the events to follow. William said, "I heard from the last letter the twins sent to Mum that you got the job as seeker for the quidditch team."

"Yes. Oliver says I'm the youngest seeker in a century," James answered. He had sent his family a letter telling them about it as soon as it happened.

"Well, if you are half as good as Charlie was when he was seeker then the team is sure to win this year. If you're lucky you might even get scouted in your fifth year," William said.

James blushed at the thought, then said, "I hope I do well. I'm actually thinking of going into something involving magical creatures. It's the closest thing to regular zoology, and from what Professor Dumbledore and I were talking about on the way it sounds very interesting," James said.

William laughed, "Then I really do need to let Charlie know about you. He's a dragon handler at a preserve in Romania. If your not careful he might try to drag you off there."

"Better he try to emulate your older brother and not the twins, Bill," Remus said. There was something off about Mr. Lupin. He, like many had stared at James quite fascinated. But there was something else about the man with the sallow skin, dark circles under his eyes, and the threadbare coat he wore.

"_He tastes strange. It's almost as if he were both wolf and man at the same time. Not like McGonagal or the rat. He is something else, but nothing dangerous at this time,"_ Sylvia had hissed.

That James was a parsletongue didn't throw the other wizards off as it had the students. Lupin seemed a bit more curious then the others, but nothing else. All too soon they moved on to the heart of the matter. Albus took the time to bring the other three up to speed on what had happened. David and Marcus both had goofy grins on their face when they heard of James confrontation with the mountain troll. Everyone had a good laugh when Rose smacked David on the head and bundled her little boy into a hug. James simply blushed at the attention.

They went on to the suspicions, the theories, and of course the arrest of Peter Pettigrew. Albus retold the story of the Potter's and how they had died. Rose simply kept her arms around James the entire time, while Sylvia hissed contently as she had her head stroked by Jim. After being told what the agenda was for the day, to include finding out the truth of James birth, Marcus asked, "So what of these Dursley's then? Will anything be done about them?"

"Since there is a child of magical influence involved it will fall under the DMLE. There is an unspoken agreement between both the regular prosecutors office and the DMLE that all crimes involving children will be handled by the department that has the harshest penalties. Since Azkaban Prison is guarded by the Dementors, it usually falls to the DMLE," Albus said.

"What about James? Will they try to take him from us?" Rose asked, concern for the child she had raised from an infant filling her voice.

Albus smiled and shook his head, "No, his only blood relations should we be right are the very people whom will be facing the Wizengamot on charges of child neglect, endangerment, and attempted murder."

It was as if she had just had her worst fear taken from her. Rose released a breath and smiled.

"So, what first then?" David asked.

"Our group will proceed to the Ministry and handle our business there. I've already asked for one of the goblin's to meet us, a Mr Griphook. He will handle confirming James true identity with regards to Gringott's. Goblin identification is usually good for everything in the ministry, so James should only have to go through the process once," Albus said.

With the general idea of what to expect given to them, The Cole's, Dumbledore, and their escorts proceeded into Diagon Alley. David made a rather bad joke at the name, winning him a slap on the shoulder from Rose. He got another slap when he leaned himself to the left as they entered the portal. James and Marcus were both holding back laughter. Rose shook he head, covering her eyes as she tried to rub away the headache her husband was causing her. They were followed by William, Kingsley, and Remus who was shaking his head.

–

The Ministry of Magic was not as impressive to the non-magicals in the group as Diagon Alley had been when they first saw it. If anything, Marcus said to James, "It's almost as if they are trying to convince themselves they are benevolent and just."

"I know what you mean," James said. He defiantly thought the statue in the middle of the entry hall was rather over done.

They all followed Dumbledore deep within the ministry building, and took a lift down to the level for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When the lift stopped they were met by a rather overweight red headed man. William pulled the man into a hug and smiled as he introduced himself, "Arthur Weasley, Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Madam Bones asked me to help out today."

"Arthur, how are Molly and Ginny?" Albus asked.

"Quite well, Professor Dumbledore. Ginny is very much looking forward to next year. And I presume you are the Cole's," Arthur replied, extending a hand to the entire family.

Marcus whispered to James, "There are a lot of Weasley's it seems."

"From what I've heard, six brothers and one sister. William's the oldest," James said.

"I doubt Mum and Dad would have been able to keep their sanity had we had that many accomplices," Marcus said, smirking at his adopted brother.

Arthur lead the group to Madam Bones office. Once the introductions were completed, Amelia leaned back in her chair and said, "The Wizengamot session will begin in one hour. Further investigation is already being performed. Minister Fudge has been in my office all morning trying to stop me. He probably is feeling extremely uncomfortable, and tried to order me to stop this. Unfortunately for him, as misconduct is suspected of the MoM he has no authority to stop it."

Albus was shaking his head, "Cornelius was not the Minister at the time of Sirius Black's arrest and imprisonment."

"No, that was Minister Bagnold. I've been studying the Black file, and I'm more then disappointed in what I found. Fudge is more worried about how this will reflect on his political career then the truth. He was a part of the Bagnold Administration at the time, Minister Bagnold's second in command. Anything we uncover through this investigation could and will be used against him should he be found guilty of wrong doing," Madam Bones said.

"Scandal and intrigue, should make for an interesting show," David said.

Amelia just smirked at him, "Quite. As it relates to the missing persons case, we'll handle identification prior to the full session. Mr. Griphook from Gringott's as well as an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries are on hand to perform the needed tasks. I will be contacting my counterpart in the regular government and ask for a transfer of evidence. Since the victim is a wizard, we will be handling the trial in the interests of maintaining our secrecy."

With a general understanding of what was to come, Ameila lead the Cole's and Dumbledore to another room, where a short creature with needle like teeth was waiting. Beside him sttod a man wearing a dark gray cloak and a badge. No one could tell the identity of the individual, only that the name on the badge said "Thomas."

The small creature, the goblin Griphook, spoke to them, "Mr. Cole, if you would extend your right hand for me."

Jame nervously stepped up and did so. What would the goblin do to him? What would happen afterwards? Griphook pulled a silver knife from the table and examined it. The table itself had a parchment with a layout of one of Gringott's many vaults. It was simply one vault, with no name or other identification on it. Griphook said, "I will require your blood for this. The process is simple enough. Your blood will fall upon the lock, where it will discover your true identity and what vaults in our safe keeping you are entitled to."

James nodded, and Griphook cut his right hand. James squeezed his hand into a fist, forcing out as much blood from the wound as he could. Three drops fell on the part of the parchment where a key lock would be. The goblin cast a charm on James hand after enough had been given, healing the wound. He beckoned James to look closer as the drawing on the parchment began to move. Suddenly the gears stopped, the drawing of the tumblers and the bolts that held the great vaults closed moved as if they had been unlocked. Before James eyes, a name began to appear on the front of the vault.

Griphook grunted, "He is the Potter's heir, and as such has inherited the vaults of James and Lily Potter. He is also the beneficiary of a trust vault, set aside specifically for Harry Potter and his continued education."

James felt almost as if he were about to faint. It was all true, everything he had been trying to think about for the last day. His parents hadn't abandoned him, hadn't discarded him in favor of some other selfish pleasure. They had in fact died so he could live. He barely registered Rose wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a comforting embrace.

He was Harry Potter. Now what? Though this answered the biggest question of his life, it gave birth to a thousand more. Too many to handle in one day, or one week. It could very well take him his whole life to answer them.

Griphook spoke again, "While you will be unable to access the majority of the Potter vaults until your seventeenth birthday, I can arrange for a full inventory of funds, properties, and lands that are now under our management. A full audit of the estate will require the signature of yourself and your legal guardian. I have the parchment work ready for those signatures, Mr. Potter."

James nodded, and took the blood quill. He sighed where he was supposed to, and then David did as well. They both rubbed where the quill had taken the blood from. It was in fact the easiest part of the day. They still had forty-five minutes until the inquiry. It was at this point Thomas spoke, "There is a matter Mr. Potter must attend to within the Department of Mysteries. There is something for his eyes only that must be dealt with."

Albus seemed to get rather anxious at the Unspeakables words, but held his tongue. Rose, David, and Marcus both seemed rather upset, "He should be accompanied by one of us."

The Unspeakable shook his head, "I'm sorry, but what we have for him is for him alone. I will escort him to the Wizengamot Chambers after we have given him what we need to."

James nodded, "Alright, I'm ready as I can be I suppose."

James followed Thomas out of the room, leaving the adults to discuss other things. Amelia thanked Griphook for his time and bid the goblin farewell. The chief of the DMLE then turned to the Dumbledore and said, "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you are hereby notified of the positive identification of Harry Potter. I will have the proper forms filed by end of the day closing that case. I will also be transferring the case of James Harold Cole from the regular prosecutors office to DMLE jurisdiction. All evidence and reports will be reviewed, and charges brought against the Dursley's."

Albus nodded, "Of course Madam Bones."

"On a private note, Albus you know that as soon as I close this case someone will find the file. You can bet your phoenix that Hogwarts will be assaulted by reporters tomorrow morning. Mr and Mrs. Cole, you may very well expect the same thing. I should warn you, wizarding press can be even more intrusive then the normal paparazzi," Amelia warned.

"They are discreet I hope," Rose asked.

Amelia nodded, "As you are muggles, you shouldn't have to worry about a pack of them camped out on your front door. Such would be too great a risk of violation to the International Statute of Secrecy. No one would be stupid enough to risk that. Still, I would keep mindful of anything that could be a reporter. I can arrange for a public statement to be published, should you require assistance."

Marcus thought for a moment, "From what we've learned so far, I would think the one who is about to be set upon would be James. I doubt they will care what we have to say. A simple record of the facts should be sufficient."

Amelia nodded, then smirked, "You have a talent for damage control, Mr. Cole. Though you should get used to calling him Harry, not James."

Marcus shook his head, "I'll wait for him to make that decision."

Amelia nodded, "Very well. Officially however he will need to retake his birth name. I will have my office handle the official paper work, and send a copy along to the regular government offices."

Rose had a question, "What about Family Services? Won't they want to question us? And his adoption, what will happen to him."

Amelia shook her head, "They will be no trouble. We have several agreements with the regular government, though our existence is only known to a select few. One of those agreements is that all adoptions and other legal precedents will be recognized by the Ministry of Magic, and vice versa. The Department of Magical Child Welfare could no more override your adoption of him then the regular courts override legislation from the Wizengamot."

Rose nodded and let out a sigh of relief. David smiled and pulled her into a hug before he asked, "So now that that has been settled, whose up for a bit of a show?"

Marcus laughed at his father's antics. The group left the room and headed to the chambers of the Wizengamot for the hearing that was about to take place. Though no one knew, Albus felt very weary. He knew exactly what the Unspeakables were telling Harry right that moment. He would have preferred they waited until he was older, more ready to handle what awaited him. He felt he owed it to the boy to at least let him have a bit more time to be a child.

–

James, no Harry, felt extremely shell-shocked from what Thomas had shown him. Sylvia had slide out of his robes and draped herself over his shoulders, supporting her head on his left arm. Thomas was slightly ahead of him as he was escorted to the Wizengamot's chambers for the trial. When they reached the door Thomas said, "Remember, prophecy is not set in stone. It is meant to guide us along the path."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Thomas returned the nod, then gave Harry a quick once over. He brushed the collar of Harry's robes, and redid the top buttons of his shirt. Harry needed to look proper for the elder wizards within. Thomas nodded in approval then said, "Just remember, be calm. Tell them exactly what happened last night and what you heard. If they ask about your familiar and her senses be truthful. Allow Sylvia to finish what she has to say then translate."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, again."

Thomas nodded and opened the door. Harry walked in, and saw his family and their escorts sitting in what appeared to be a viewing area. Mr. Weasley had opted to join them, and seemed to be questioning his father about something. Harry would later learn that Mr. Weasley had been extremely interested in what a television was. There was another person in the viewing area. He had long blond hair, wore all black robes, and held a cane with a silver serpents head on the top. His face held an expression of bored interest. There was another woman there as well, who had a piece of parchment in her hands and another on a desk next to her. One of the many aides approached him and ushered him to an area for witnesses.

Harry sat down where he was shown and began stroking Sylvia's head. Sylvia hissed out, _"Relax, the difficult part of our day is over. All we have to do here is simply tell them what we know and that will be it."_

"_I'm trying, but it's not easy right now,"_ Harry replied back.

Sylvia looked up at him and hissed out, _"I understand, hatchling. With everything that has already occurred you are as tense as a viper ready to strike it's prey. This will not be as difficult though as what you have already overcome. To face the fears and uncertainty that you have today takes great courage. You have done me and your family, both of them, proud."_

Harry smiled at the comforting words of his friend. He didn't notice how the blond man had started watching him. The rows were filled with older witches and wizards, all of whom were talking back and forth with each other. Dumbledore was seated in what Harry assumed was the chief Warlocks seat. The old Headmaster simply nodded reassuringly towards Harry, who felt himself feel a bit more confident.

Madam Bones entered the hall and took a position at a podium in front of the gathered group. She arranged her notes and waited. Dumbledore cleared his throat and called the room to order, "We are gathered to hear from Madam Amelia Bones, Chief of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, concerning the case of Sirius Black. Mr. Black has been transferred from Azkaban for this hearing. If you would have him brought in Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded and motioned for her aide to do so. Two aurors entered with another wizard between them in chains. Harry couldn't help but have his eyes widen in shock. The man being brought in looked paler then notebook paper, with circles under his eyes that were even darker then could be healthy. He seemed gaunt, as if he hadn't had a proper meal in years. The wizard looked him straight in the eyes, and for a moment looked like he was about to have a breakdown right there.

The Aurors sat him down in a chair, and chained his arms and legs to it. Amelia then said, "Also, we will be bringing forth Peter Pettigrew, to answer the same charges Mr. Black is accused of."

Peter was not nearly as easy to bring in, he was fighting the whole way before the aurors that had accompanied black helped the two escorts. They shackled him to another chair, and Harry could almost swear that Black was snarling. It was probably a good thing he was secured, or they might all in fact be witness to another murder.

Amelia cleared her throat, "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, Chief Warlock, the DMLE will present evidence at this time clearing Sirius Black of all charges, proving Peter Pettigrew's part in the exploding of twelve muggles and the death of James and Lily Potter. We will also be presenting evidence of wrong doing and misconduct on the parts of Auror Rufus Scrigemore, Bartamus Crouch Sr., and Former Minister of Magic Clarence Bagnold. I am taking this time to officially notify the Wizengamot that the DMLE will be conducting a further inquiry into potential misconduct and corruption by the office of MoM. I beg your forgiveness for the suddenness of all this, however due to the evidence uncovered it was necessary.

"A great injustice was allowed ten years ago. After the Potter Massacre, there was only one known survivor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack at the residence in Godric's Hollow. This tragedy was compounded by the alleged actions of Sirius Black afterwards. Records show, that Mr. Black confessed to betraying the Potter's, and then the deaths of twelve muggles by unknown means as well as Peter Pettigrew, of which only a finger was recovered. Today, I plan to show the Wizengamot that this was not the case, and that the tragedy of ten years ago was compounded by the unjust imprisonment of Sirius Black."

Harry looked back at Sirius, whom had a stunned expression on his face. Apparently no one had told him what his transfer had been about. Just before Amelia could continue, the door to the courtroom was slammed open, and a portly man rushed in. He was followed by a pale toad of a woman in a shade of pink that made Harry think a bottle of Pepto Bismol had attacked her.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why was my office not notified of these proceedings?!"

Amelia simply regarded him with a cold stare and said, "You're office was made aware of these proceedings, Minister Fudge. As the office of the Minister of Magic is also under investigation at this time however you are not allowed a vote in any matters related to that. These are such matters, and the MoM is reminded that he is not allowed to interrupt."

"Preposterous! Black confessed and the case was closed! What right do you have to reopen it? And an investigation of my office? You overstep your authority!" Fudge protested.

"Incorrect, Minister Fudge. When suspicions of corruption and misconduct are uncovered against the MoM, the DMLE has full autonomy to proceed as it sees fit. One of the charges of misconduct are in the unlawful incarceration of Sirius Black without trial before this Wizengamot. My authority as chief of DMLE is clear."

"She is correct Cornelius. Also, when wrong doing or misconduct of the MoM office is uncovered, it is the obligation of the DMLE to notify the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of their intentions to investigate. She has in fact notified me of this investigation, prior to this session," Albus said.

The toad woman cleared her throat and spoke, "And what pray tell has been uncovered? The facts in the case are not in dispute."

"On the contrary, Undersecretary Umbrage. Many of the facts of the case are in dispute. If you would bother to look, you will notice that Peter Pettigrew is in fact here at this time. His death was one of the charges leveled at Mr. Black. As he is clearly alive and well, the entire case must be re-looked at," Amelia said.

Both Fudge and Umbridge looked and were stunned silent when they saw Pettigrew fighting his restraints. Before either could utter a single objection, Amelia said, "Mr. Pettigrew, while under veritaserum, was questioned regarding the events of October 31, 1980. During that questioning he admitted to having been the Potter's Secret Keeper, as well as having given He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the location of the Potter residence at Godric's Hollow. The Wizengamot is reminded that veritaserum questioning is allowed when a suspect refuses to speak or when their crimes require absolute truthfulness of responses."

An old Wizard asked, "What lead to Mr. Pettigrew's arrest?"

"My first witness with testify to that. I call to the stand, Mr. Harold James Potter and his familiar Sylvia," Amelia said.

The court burst out into stunned chaos as Harry stood and walked to the stand. The assembled wizards were in an uproar at the sound of his name. The woman with the two pieces of parchment had just finished excitedly writing something down and sending that off. Sylvia constricted herself slightly along his shoulders, a snake like version of a comforting squeeze. Harry stole a look at Black as he did. The poor man looked as stunned as everyone else. He also seemed to look at him with haunted and ashamed eyes. Harry took the spot that was indicated to him and stood there.

"Harry Potter disappeared ten years ago and hasn't been seen since!" an outraged Fudge demanded.

"Very true, Minister. He has lived the last ten years as James Harold Cole, adopted by David and Rose Cole. His true identity was confirmed prior to this session, and the missing persons file closed. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, the Unspeakable codenamed Thomas, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Cole were all witnesses to the confirmation performed by Mr Griphook of Gringott's. I have sworn statements from all involved. The Wizengamot is reminded that identifications performed by the Goblins are upheld under the law and confirmed through the Goblin Liaison office. The circumstances of his adoption are under investigation, and charges of child neglect, abandonment, abuse, and attempted murder will be brought against his former guardians in the near future," Amelia said.

Amelia turned to Harry and said, "Now, Mr. Potter, if you would tell us when you first suspected something about Mr. Pettigrew."

Harry swallowed and said, "When I was on the train to Hogwarts, Ma'am."

Amelia turned towards the assembled wizards and witches and said, "The Wizengamot is reminded that until one hour ago, Mr. Potter knew nothing of his true identity. He has spent his life raised outside of wizarding society, and as such only knows what any muggleborn witch or wizard would know upon their entering school. Mr. Potter, please continue,"

Harry nodded and spoke, "I shared a compartment with Ronald Weasley. He pulled out a pet rat that he had with him, he called him Scabbers. Sylvia tasted something wrong about the rat, like it was a man and not an animal."

One of the older wizards asked, "How do you know what Sylvia tasted?"

"She told me," Harry said.

There was more muttering from the gathered wizards. Dumbledore then spoke, "Mr. Potter is a known parseltongue. This is in the public record, and was the skill demonstrated to identify him as a wizard at the time."

Amelia nodded to the chief Warlock and then turned back to Harry, "Did you tell anyone what Sylvia told you at the time?"

"No ma'am, we had just started learning about magic and didn't know what it meant. It wasn't until our first Transfiguration class that Sylvia tasted something similar," Harry answered.

"For clarification, Mr. Potter, would you explain what you mean by your familiar tasting something similar?" a witch in the Wizengamot stands asked.

Harry nodded, and explained how snakes sense of smell worked. He then said, "You have to know how snakes see the world to make sense of what they tell you. Even if you can understand them clear as day."

With that answer, the rest of the assembled wizards nodded and then he continued, "She wasn't sure about what was going on though. We didn't even know what to do about it. It wasn't until last night that we felt comfortable enough to bring it up."

"Whom did you bring your concerns to?" Amelia asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," Harry answered truthfully.

"Mr. Potter, if you would tell us what happened next," Amelia asked.

Harry swallowed and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore had Mr. Weasley and Scabbers brought up to his office. He then explained what an animagus was, and had us all clear the center of the room. He placed Scabbers and his cage on the floor and cast a spell that forced him to revert to Human form."

"For the record, Mr. Potter, would you identify for the Wizengamot whom appeared at that time," Amelia asked.

Harry nodded, and then confidently pointed at Peter Pettigrew, "He did, ma'am."

"Let the record indicate that Mr. Potter pointed towards Peter Pettigrew," Amelia said.

Before she could ask Harry her next question, Pettigrew shouted out, "He's going to finish what he started with your parents, boy! My Master is going to make sure you don't live through a second encounter!"

The uproar in the chamber was almost deafening. A full body binder curse was placed on Pettigrew, while Dumbledore tried to restore order. Sylvia hissed in Harry's ear, trying to calm him. When order was restored, Amelia turned to Harry and said, "Thank you Mr. Potter. You may step down."

Harry nodded and took himself and Sylvia back to the chair he had been sitting in before. Amelia took a moment to steady herself and said, "We have heard what occurred to unmask Mr. Pettigrew. At that time, Albus Dumbledore in his capacity as Headmaster requested Professor Severus Snape contact my office and request my presence. Mr. Pettigrew was questioned under Veritaserum. During this questioning he admitted to having betrayed the Potter's to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and to the murder of twelve muggles while framing Sirius Black for the crime. I remind the court again that such questioning is allowed as evidence when performed before myself and a high ranking member of the Wizengamot, in this case Chief Warlock Dumbledore.

"This questioning brought to light the innocence of Sirius Black for the crimes he was imprisoned for. Upon return to the Ministry I reopened the file and ordered Mr. Black's immediate transfer here for these proceedings. Upon further review of the case file, I noticed several irregularities. The cause of death for the twelve muggles was listed as 'Unknown.' Also, while Mr. Black was sent to Azkaban on the weight of a full confession, there is no record that such a confession actually took place. Only that it was witnessed by the Auror who brought him in," Amelia said.

She turned to the witness stands and said, "I call Auror Rufus Scrigemore to the stand."

A tall, well dressed man approached. He stood before the assembled witches and wizards, and Harry could swear he was nervous. The man didn't show it however as Amelia said, "Is this your signature?"

Amelia showed Scrigemore the file. The man could do nothing but say, "Yes, it is."

"Would you enlighten us why there is no full record of the confession Sirius Black allegedly gave you?"

"It must have been lost. It was ten years ago," Scrigemore said with a straight face.

"Really, then perhaps you can answer why there is no record of a _Priori Incantum_ being performed on Mr. Black's wand," Amelia challenged.

"There was no need. The man gave us a full confession," Scrigemore answered.

"So you didn't bother with a full and proper investigation because of an alleged confession which we have only your word occurred?" Amelia asked.

Scrigemore didn't answer. Amelia continued, "You were just out of training at the time of Black's arrest, were you not?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then would you tell me why, even with a full confession, you failed to bring him before this court for trial and sentencing?" Amelia asked.

Scrigemore didn't answer. Amelia shook her head, "You're signature is on the transfer orders placing Mr. Black in the custody of Azkaban Prison. Did you take it upon yourself to act as judge, jury, and executioner for Mr. Black?"

"Of course not," Scrigemore said, his voice sounding angered and insulted.

"And yet there is no record of him having appeared in a court of law. There is no record of formal charges being brought against him. There is no record of this alleged confession. And your blood signature is all over all the paper work. Were this brought before me, I would never have allowed you to even hold him, let alone send him away," Amelia said.

"You don't get it. He confessed, kept going on about how he had failed the Potter's. He was the only one there that survived that massacre. All we found of Pettigrew was his finger. We didn't NEED to waste time with a trial," Scrigemore said.

"We?"

Scrigemore suddenly looked very tired. He knew he was beaten, but said nothing. Amelia said, "You have already admitted to misconduct in your station as Auror. Your career is already finished, and you yourself face prosecution on charges of falsifying reports and false arrest. The penalties for these crimes together is no less then ten years in Azkaban. Lying to the court brings with it another ten years, and I promise you, should you fail to answer, or answer falsely I will make sure they are served consecutively. That's twenty years as guest of the Dementors. Who told you to bury the case, and send Sirius Black to Azkaban without proper trial?"

Scrigemore started Fudge right in the eye and said, "The order came down from MoM Bagnold, Barty Crouch, and was delivered to me by then Undersecretary Fudge."

The outrage in the room was palatable. Once again order was not easily restored. Amelia then said, "You have disgraced the Auror Corps with your actions. Regardless of how your trial turns out, you will be removed from your position, and forfeit any and all benefits and pensions. You are dismissed Mr. Scrigemore."

Amelia took a moment to calm herself. Adjusting the monocle she wore she said, "This is why we are investigating the MoM's office. This is a grievous act of misconduct on the part of the MoM, and has been carried on for the last ten years. Sirius Black's only crime that day was surviving, and for it, in a ploy to make it appear as if the guilty were being punished, sent away without so much as a chance to defend himself.

"As no charges were originally brought against him, the DMLE is demanding that Sirius Black be released immediately. The charges for twelve counts of murder, Accessory to Murder, and Accessory to Commit are formally placed against Peter Pettigrew. We also ask that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge be held, pending a full investigation of his office, and former Minister Bagnold and Barty Crouch Sr. brought in for trial on charges of gross misconduct and false arrest."

Dumbledore nodded and then spoke, "We await your findings in your investigation, Madam Bones. Such grievous crimes must be answered for, and justice must be served. As no formal charges were brought before us concerning Sirius Black by the DMLE, or any other office of the Ministry of Magic, there is nothing to vote on as it relates to his freedom. As Chief Warlock, I order him released immediately, his name cleared and a formal retraction and apology issued immediately. It is not nearly enough for what he has suffered, and not nearly enough can be done to set right what happened. The tragedy of that night at Godric's Hollow has simply been compounded by this."

It was almost as if he hadn't heard what was said. Sirius seemed to be purely stunned as his restraints were removed from him. The poor man looked down and started rubbing his wrists. He stood and looked around. Amelia turned to him and said, "Mr. Black, you are free to go."

Sirius didn't say a word, and was lead out of the courtroom by Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley. Harry felt sorry for the poor man. He had lost his best friends and then sent away for having handed them over to a murder. Harry couldn't imagine what Black must have gone through these last ten years. It was a dark side to this world he had found himself in, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

There was some talk about procedure and another pending session of the gathered. Harry was relieved that he would not be required for that, his part in this already played. When he was dismissed he went straight to his family and smiled. Sylvia wrapped herself around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Marcus gave her a pat on the head.

"Who knew just telling the truth about what you saw could be so stressful," Harry said.

"It's the eyes staring at you that does it, combined with the nature of events. You handled it as well as anyone could," David said.

Marcus nodded, "Of course, I was under the impression that the Wizengamot was the body that wrote wizarding law. I didn't think they were the judiciary here."

"I'll have to ask Dumbledore to clear that up for me later. So much to learn about this society, so little time," Harry said.

Marcus stalled for a moment, and then asked, "So, should we keep calling you James or would you prefer to be called by Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Now there is a weird coincidence isn't it. My real name turning out to be Harold James and you naming me James Harold."

David shrugged, "You looked like a James at the time."

"I guess it's just one of the many things I got to deal with," Harry said.

The blond man Harry had seen when he came up to them and said, "You should simply get used to being Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived is a bit of a celebrity. You'll find that decision made for you as soon as the press gets the word out. Lucius Malfoy, head of House Malfoy."

"Sir, are you Draco's father?"

"Yes, I understand you and he got off on the wrong foot," Lucius said.

"It's not everyday that a kid you don't know comes up and challenges you to a duel," Harry said.

Lucius chuckled, "I will have to speak to him about his tact. He has his mothers flare for the dramatic. Good luck to you, Mr. Potter."

Lucius turned and exited the court room. Sylvia hissed, _"He tastes poisonous. He is not as bland and empty as his offspring. He is much more dangerous, and bares much caution when in his presence."_

"_Why am I not surprised?"_

Marcus whispered to Harry, "He seemed a piece of work, didn't he."

"He's right though. I guess I better get used to people calling me by my birth name. Still, I prefer James to Harry," Harry said.

David couldn't help himself, "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a magician!"

Rose smacked him again while the boys couldn't help but laugh at their father's antics. Rose pulled Harry into a hug and said, "No matter what name you go by, you are still my son and a part of our family."

Harry smiled and returned the hug, "Thanks Mum."

–

Harry and Albus were walking through Diagon Alley. Harry's adopted family had to return to their normal lives, but insisted that he write them as soon as he could. It had been a hard day, and it seemed that word of Harry Potter's reappearance had already spread to the public. They were set upon almost immediately once they stepped out of the Ministry. The questions, the lights of camera flashes going off, it was rather overwhelming. Dumbledore protected him as much as he could from the limelight, but even the great wizard was forced to bow before public interest. Harry just let the Professor speak for him, thinking it might be the safest thing to do.

One of the reasons for their stroll through Diagon Alley had been to try to put things into perspective. They still had a good portion of the day left to them, and Albus didn't want to simply through Harry back into the maelstrom that would be class. They had a late lunch at a pleasant establishment, which also afforded them an amount of privacy to discuss other things.

"Did they know? About the prophesy?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded, "I told them myself. You must understand though, that prior to their murder it could have meant another child. The Longbottom's and the Potter's were not happy when I told them. It did not help that one of Voldemort's spies had heard the first line of the prophesy. He knew that one of the children born at that time to parents that had escaped and defied him three times would be his undoing. He didn't know that he himself would choose his own nemesis."

"What happened to the Longbottom's then? I know Neville lives with his Grandmother."

"A group of Death Eaters captured and tortured them to the point of insanity. I have tried everything in my knowledge to undo the damage, but I must admit I fear they will never be whole again," Albus said. He became very interested in his pudding as Harry sipped a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I got off lucky then," Harry said.

"Really?" Albus asked, interested in the boys meaning.

"I don't remember them except for what you told me so far. I now know that I was dumped by the people you trusted to tend me, and not the people who bore me. And I know they died to keep me alive. I also have my adopted family to look to. Neville had to live knowing exactly what happened, and had to see his parents sitting there, but unable to do more then that. You ask me, they suffered a fate worse then death," Harry said.

Albus nodded, "Still, as long as they live there may yet be hope for them."

"Maybe. But with all of that tragedy, I suppose it's a good thing Neville doesn't have to carry the burden. That's on me," Harry fell deep into thought, idly stroking Sylvia's scales.

Dumbledore knew something else was bothering the boy. He asked, "Is it a burden?"

"You know the prophecy as well as I do. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ I don't think that just means we end up having to kill each other. I can't move on until this is done," Harry said.

"Perhaps, but nothing says you must ignore the rest of your life or distance yourself from those you care fore before that confrontation. You are still young, and the young should remember that they have all the time in the world. Use that time to enjoy life, and to remind yourself that it is a life worth fighting for," Albus said.

Harry smiled slightly and nodded, "I'll try to remember that sir."

"Now, perhaps a small lesson in dragons is in order."

–

Hermione sat with Ron at the Gryffindor table during the evening meal. She hadn't seen James or Dumbledore all day, and figured they were still attending business at the Ministry. When the owls came in with the _Daily Prophet_ she was rather confused. It only usually came in the morning. Several students and teachers took copies and paid the owl.

Ron was looking over her left shoulder while Neville was looking over her right as she read. It seemed this was a special edition, and the news was so important it couldn't wait until the morning. The entire hall burst into excited muttering and whispers as those who had copies read the headlines.

_Harry Potter Found! Frees Sirius Black! _

_Corruption and Misconduct by the Minister, Investigation Underway!_

_Peter Pettigrew Arrested and Charged!_

_Madam Amelia Bones calling for full investigation of all Ministry offices including DMLE!_

Everyone in the hall, even the professors, were all shocked by what they read. The front page had a picture of James, who it seemed was now Harry, standing flanked by his family and Professor Dumbledore. There was one picture further in the paper of Sirius Black being released and standing with another man Hermione didn't recognize, but the caption identified as Remus Lupin.

"This is just astounding!" Hermione said.

"He just finds out he's Harry Potter and already he's making a mess for a lot of people," Ron said.

"My Grans sits on the Wizengamot. I've heard her complain time and again about how the Ministry needs a good cleaning. I guess she finally got her wish," Neville said.

Hermione was reading the article with rapt fascination.

_Injustice and Redemption Before the Wizengamot_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_In a stunning surprise session of the Wizengamot today, Madam Amelia Bones, Chief of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement began a massive inquiry into the affairs of the Ministry of Magic. The session was full of surprises and shocks for all who witnessed. The first was the revelation that Harry Potter, missing since shortly after his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had been found. This was confirmed by the Goblin Liaison's office, who placed the identification into the public record. _

_It was also rather stunning that the first order of business the Boy-Who-Lived tended to was that of the murder of his Parents James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter gave testimony before the Wizengamot of how he and his animal familiar had deduced that Peter Pettigrew still lived. This, combined with questioning of Pettigrew himself brought light to the unjust incarceration of Sirius Black. Sirius Black had been sent away to Azkaban Prison for a life sentence for having exploded twelve muggles and murdering the recently located Mr. Pettigrew._

_Madam Bones immediately demanded Black's release when inconstancies with the case file were uncovered by her office. Black had never been formally charged, nor had he been brought before the Wizengamot for trial. These facts, combined with Pettigrew's interrogation, lead Madam Bones to demand the immediate release of Mr. Black from Azkaban Prison. Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School for Wizarding and Witchcraft, agreed and summarily released Sirius Black form custody._

_The fall out from today's events will be felt for many months to come. Madam Bones in a statement said, "If the Minister of Magic is allowed to circumvent the Wizengamot in matters of justice then there is something terribly wrong. The Ministry of Magic is tasked with protecting the interests of the entire Wizarding Community. If we can not trust it to show proper respect to our laws when a situation like this arises for political concerns, we can not trust it to protect us from anything."_

_In a scathing statement to the Wizengamot, Madam Bones notified the assembled wizards and witches that her office would be conducting a full investigation of the office of the Minister of Magic as well as every department within the Ministry. Current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge were both being held in DMLE custody at time of printing and unavailable to comment._

_Related stories:_

_Sirius Black Freed, Name Cleared pg. 2_

_The Potter Massacre – What really happened. Pg. 4-5_

_Rufus Scrigemore accused of falsification of evidence. Pg. 9_

_A Profile of the Boy-Who-Lived pg. 3_

"This is going to shake the entire wizarding world up to no end," Hermione said.

"Strange that though. Harry Potter defeats You-Know-Who at only three months old and then disappears for ten years. Then as soon as he's found all of this starts up. It's like he's a magnet for trouble," Ron said.

"Ron, you sound almost like you are upset he got an innocent man freed," Hermione scolded.

"Innocent man? Everyone knew Black was guilty!" Ron tried to object.

"Then everyone was wrong! You were there with all of us last night when Pettigrew admitted to it under that truth serum Professor Snape brought."

Ron shook his head. Before they could continue McGonagall stood up and addressed the school, "I'm sure you are all now well aware of what has occurred today. I implore you all to retain a modicum of self control when Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Potter return tonight. Mr. Potter has much to come to terms with, including learning of how his parents died. It would be best to treat him as you always have before now. Aside from his name, nothing has changed. Any questions can be answered by your heads of house. Understand that this is in fact his personal business and not subject to any interest by the students of this school. If I hear of any harassment I will ensure the perpetrators are dealt with harshly."

The three children sighed, "I suppose that takes care of the riff-raff. At least I hope it does," Hermione said.

Neville just shook his head, "Are you kidding? The rumor mill is going to go double time because of it."

All three couldn't deny that. Ron raised his chin, indicating the Slytherin Table, "What do you suppose that lot is thinking?"

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to," Hermione answered.

Authors Notes: Yes, this story has references to both Doctor Who and Babylon 5 with some of the names. For those who are observant, you might figure out why I decided to use the first name of the actor who played Doctor 10. Please, place your guesses in the reviews.

Just because things started off better for the boy all said and done, does not mean everything will be better. Sometimes when things become their brightest, it only makes the darkness that much harder to see through.


End file.
